Homebrew: Rune Crafter
(This information is for the RPG game) Specialist Skill: Scribe Etch strange Symbols into Stones, granting them the ability to hold the power of mutations. You need a suitable stone and 1MP to start working on rune, and creating a rune usually takes 4 hours. Succeeding on a roll creates a rune that can hold 1MP. Stunts can be used to increase the capacity by 1MP . If you fail the roll, the stone is destroyed, but you get the mutation point back. Suitable stones can be found in the zone, roll scribe to start searching for about 4 hours in a sector you haven't searched in before. Every success yealds you one suitable stone, but if you fail, you could walk into some trouble... Amulet Rune Can be worn around the neck. A mutant can choose to spend their MP on it and grant it an effect corresponding to the mutation, that activates automatically whenever it can. The gear bonus is equal to stored MP. Once a rune has received a mutation, it can never hold a different mutation. If the gear bonus reaches zero, the rune becomes inactive and must be filled with MP of its mutation before it can be used again. * Acid Spit: Roll gear dice when hit by a melee attack, every "6" inflicts damage on the attackers weapon or on them if it was an unarmed attack, every "1" reduces the gear bonus of the rune * Amphibian: Bonus to Move, Endure, Fight and Sneak when underwater * Corpse-Eater: pseudo - Rot suit, but only against ingested Rot * Extreme Reflexes: Roll gear dice when rolling initiative, every "6" increases initiative by 2, every "1" reduces gear bonus * Flame Breather: Bonus to Endure against cold * Four-Armed / Insectoid: Bonus to Move when climbing * Frog Legs / Sprinter: Bonus to Move when not climbing * Human Magnet: Armor against bullets and metal weapons * Human Plant: Bonus to Move and Endure when standing in direct sunlight * Insect Wings: Bonus to Move when trying to avoid fall damage and Armor against fall damage * Luminescence: activate the amulet to light up an area around you (Short distance) and roll gear dice. every "1" decreases gear bonus by 1 * Manbeast: Bonus to Intimidate * Mind Terror: Bonus to Manipulate when you threaten your target * Puppeteer: Bonus to Manipulate when you try to reason with your target * Pathokinesis: Bonus to Manipulate when you try to seduce your target * Parasite: Roll gear dice when you hit with a melee attack, every "6" lets you recover 1 point of damage, every "1" reduces gear bonus * Pyrokinesis: when you perform an attack roll gear dice, every "6" causes the target to suffer an additional point of fire damage if the attack hits, every "1" reduces gear bonus and forces you to instantly drop your weapon or suffer a point of damage * Reptilian: Bonus to Sneak when mostly naked * Rot-Eater: acts like a normal Rot suit * Sonar / Tracker: Bonus to Scout * Spores: When taking external damage, roll gear dice, every "6" deals 1 damage or fatigue (your choice) to all creatures at Arm's Length, every "1" reduces the gear bonus * Telepathy: Bonus to Sense Emotion When spending MP on charging a rune, let your GM roll for a backfire in secret using this table: # You charge the rune with a random mutation instead of one of yours # The rune becomes corrupted, assuming the polar opposite of the usual effect #* Effects that grant a Bonus to Skills eliminate successes on a "6" #* Armor and Rot Suit effects cause the holder to suffer damage or Rot respectively on a "6" #* acid spit repairs/heals the attacker #* luminescence shrouds the user in total darkness #* extreme reflexes reduces initiative #* parasite inflicts damage on you #* pyrokineses stays the same, but uses frost instead of heat #* spores heals #* corrupted runes cling to the user when first activated, and can only be removed when they run out of MP or a successful scribe roll (-4 modification) # you consume twice the amount of MP intended without increasing the effect # your mutation locks down and you can't use it for this session # the rune harshly changes appearance, you (the player) choose how # the rune is supercharged, holding twice the amount of MP spent. The MP limit can be exceeded by this effect If it backfired into 1, 2 or 6, you won't know until the rune is activated. The GM has to keep track of when to activate the rune. Talents Eternal Rune You can use a stunt when crafting a rune to make it eternal. It will recover 1 MP every session Rune Wielder You can wear two runes instead of just one Adaptive Refill you can use your own MP to refill any rune, even if you don't have the right mutation Category:Roles Category:Mutant Year Zero RPG